Eric Roberts
'Eric Roberts '(not to be confused with the real life actor of the same name) was a member of the A.R.C. Security Team. Biography Background Not much is known about Eric's past life before joining private security, but he received a five year contract in the facility. According to Eric, his superiors told him that they'd be living in the workplace, he just didn't know it was underground. Appearances Chapter One: Welcome to Underhell Eric was scavenging and finding survivors with his collegues, Todd and Carl when they are found by Matthew Porter. Jake Hawkfield finds them in the North Wing on Level 0 and the team make a plan to return to the Western L Wing after turning off the last power relay. Jake checks the doors while Todd and Carl set up barricades. Jake then turns off the relay, shoots down the first wave of zombies with the team and run back to the West Wing. Eric will then be taken to the Security Control Room by Junior. Eric will be in the Shooting Range on Level 1 throughout most of the game sometimes he will be guarding the entrance to the Shooting Range, and later the Oxygen Room on Level 2. Before Jake searches the offices for a key card, Eric and Takeo are not seen in the Safe Room due to them getting the rest of the supplies from the Shooting Range. The safe room is then raided by PMCs and most of the survivors are killed. (Except for Terry, Matthew, Bryan, Junior, Ben, and Eric) Eric waits for Jake, Bryan and Matthew at the surface access on Level 5 with Terry, Ben and Alex (Junior). They storm the room before the parking garage and see light. Matthew checks it out to find Ito and his men waiting for them, and turns around to find charges on the support beams, and they explode, killing Matthew. Ito's troops open fire, and Eric is gunned down. Relationships Terrance Mason (Boss) Terry persuades Eric to help Matthew turn off the last power relay on Level 0. Later at the Surface Access, Eric questions Terry for letting most of the survivors die. (Lloyd, Joseph, Daniel, etc.) Matthew Porter (Teammate) Personality and skills Eric is nervous and skeptical, but willing to survive. He seems to care about the lives of other humans, as he reacts tragically at the deaths of several people, including Matthew, Todd, Carl, and the civilian survivors. Behind the scenes Quotes *''"When I was sent here they told me I was in a five years contract and I understood that, they also told me I'd be living in the workplace. But, I had no idea it was a freaking bunker! This really wasn't explained to me"'' *''"Hey what's up, you got any good news?"'' *''"Sometimes I have nightmares about this place. That I'm a prisoner down here. But you know, sometimes I feel like...like I am a prisoner down here."'' *"Uh, hey Jake Do you have any of those little Spinach tortellinis on you? I'll trade some ammo for it if you have 'em." Category:Character's Category:NPCs Category:Allies Category:Male Category:Underhell Category:Major Characters Category:Deceased Category:A.R.C. Security